the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Ends (part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Nightmare Ends (part 2) 108 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago There is hope. Help is coming, yet the nightmares still come. Why? I should be estactic and yet i'm still exhausted and the fear still plagues me. Why? Nex thought as she lay in bed and soon fell asleep. Another nightmare similar to the last. She awakes when the morning sunlight creeps in to her room and rests upon her. She sighs as she doesn't bother to change and decides to roam the society before Maria comes. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Jekyll1886 (We can continue our roleplay here) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Excellent!)) Slapped out of sleep, Lewis only just managed to stifle his reflexes in time. He barely caught what Nex said, but he did hear Maria distinctly. "Permuto interrupto, as it were," he echoed. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex sighed as she sat down beside Lewis. "I have to be the one." "WHAT?!" Lizzy cried. "Nex you can't! You could die!" "If it's so Dreamer can have a better life than so be it" Nex said standing. "Hang on we need to think this over thoroughly" Maria said. "I'm doing it and nothing you say can change my mind" Nex said to Maria. 'I'm meant to protect her, i only serve Dreamer' She recalled from years ago, from the sorcerer that separated them. "I need to figure out the best way to do it so you get some rest you look awful" Maria said. "I can't sleep" Nex muttered drawing in a breath before storming out. "Lewis follow her and help her! I'm going to stay to help Maria" Lizzy said getting up and grabbing one of her sister's books. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He hoisted himself up stiffly and followed Nex down the hall. ((Given their difference in speeds, Nex will likely get wherever she's going before Weir can catch up to her.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex was heading to the roof, she opened the door and stormed up the stairs and sat on it staring up at the sky. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis followed, eventually catching up to her once she'd settled. He remained standing, afraid that to sit would be to sleep. "Nex," he said calmly. He stifled a yawn. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "What?" Nex asked sitting up and looking at him looking exhausted. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I've been told to help you. You look as tired as I feel. Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Yes." Nex said. "Nightmares." She said tail curling around her as she sat cross legged on the roof. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Ah," he said, understanding. He'd suffered through more than his fair share, in times past. "Would it help you to talk about them?" he offered. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex sighed to tired to keep it in. "Sure, what else do i have to loose?" She said. "They are all the same thing, over and over and over again." And she explained the nightmares about the society catching on fire and she not even being able to do anything to save the people she cared for. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He listened, taking it all in. When she had finished, he mulled it over before speaking. "It sounds like you're worried about people you care for coming to harm because of you, be it directly or indirectly. It's perfectly natural to fear losing or hurting someone you care about, Nex. It shows a perfectly healthy, human attachment to others. It's actually rather a good sign," he said with encouragement. Then another thought occurred to him, and his expression shifted to one of not just concern but alarm. He worked to cover it, but wasn't nearly as quick about it as he would've been, had he been fully rested. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "What's wrong?" Nex asked seeing his expression becoming alert. Her ears twitching as if honing in on anything out of the ordinary. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He debated whether to say anything, but reasoned he couldn't very well get out of doing so now. "It's...probably nothing," he said, sounding not at all convincing. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Lewis" She said standing. "Tell me. I can take it." Nex said, she could she had been told a lot and have done a lot. A lot of which she regretted. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Do these recurring dreams by any chance have a...qualitatively different feel to them, compared to other dreams or even nightmares? Something which makes you sit up and take notice? Do they feel somehow more...real?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "No. They just keep draining me of my energy." Nex said. "I'm not that skilled to have precognitive Dreams Lewis, i'm not special" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Hah, well, that's a relief," he breathed out, the words half sigh, half laughter. "Had me worried the Society was going to burn, for a moment there." He took in a breath and let it out, calming down. "If that's the case, the nightmares likely simply have a psychological issue at their core, a problem your brain is working on solving while you sleep but which it hasn't yet found a solution to." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Probably." Nex responded relaxing visibly at the being told the news. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Typically, I'd recommend a brief course of talk therapy, combined with dream analysis, if you really want to get to the bottom of it," he explained, "but I don't wish to foist anything upon you if you don't want it. In which case, you'd probably be better off with a soporific." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Look i think this has to do with something else, i think i know the problem." Nex said looking away. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Oh?" asked Lewis. If she'd found the solution, that was grand! "What is it?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "It's my insecurities" She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Insecurities are a psychological issue, dearie, he thought, but knew better than to say it. A solution was a solution, after all, no matter the terminology; he ought not quibble over trifles. Best to move forward: "What might those be?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "My mindset. I think its what has been going on in my work life and the worries that i suppress and all of those negatives taken form in to these reoccuring nightmares" Nex said Apparently tiredness made Nex willing to talk about her issues for once. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "That makes sense," said Lewis, nodding in agreement, "though I must confess my ignorance as to the work situation." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Jee your some help" nex said looking annoyed. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "How can I be an effective helper if I don't know all the factors? You said your work life and your worries bring you bad dreams. You told me not to ask about your work on penalty of death by one of your chakrams. I'd be foolish to press the issue with someone whose name in Latin quite literally means 'slaughter', wielding weapons most often depicted with a Hindu god who mows down his enemies in an eyeblink. To top it all off, you're a Hyde, and a werecreature, and have a notoriously short temper. Whereas I am simply a man, fully--boringly human, and quite easy to kill." He shook his head. "I can't help if you won't let me in, Nex." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "That's what i'm trying to do!" She yelled finally loosing her cool tears in her eyes. "I hate being considered the monster. It's all his fault! That man!" She said head in her hands now as she fell to the ground. Tears seemed to be streaming down her face. "Do you know what it feels like to practically smell the fear off of people? To smell the hatred? It feels horrible!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He nodded, and came to kneel down softly beside her--close enough to be comforting, but not so near as to impinge upon her space. "Whose fault, Nex?" he asked gently. "Who is this man? For it sounds like he may well be the real monster." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The one that separated me and Dreamer. It was during the war" Nex started swallowing her tears. "He trained me and Dreamer how to fight and we had to fight a way through to get the Dimensional portal back. He gave us our powers. Trained me to live for Dreamer, protect her, that i was nothing. A parasite infecting my host." Nex said sitting up. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Neither a Jekyll nor a Hyde is ever either of those," he said, looking Nex in the eye. "Please...tell me his name." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "He's dead so it doesn't matter now" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Oh? Who killed him?" A thought occurred. "Or was it simply old age?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Old age, he was a 110" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Ah. Let me ask, then: If you could choose how things would be, or would have been, what would you pick? If all options were still before you, what would the ideal scenario look like, regarding you and Dreamer?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Us still being separated. I like this much better than being in her head, and her never going to prison" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Hm," contemplated Lewis. "I suppose the next best thing would be to simply get the Rose off, as everyone's trying to do. But I also suspect Dreamer wouldn't want you putting yourself in harm's way for her." He thought a moment, then had the flash of an idea. "You say the Rose of Repression limits powers. And that a buildup of too much emotion means death to those around her," he stated, seeking confirmation that he indeed had all the facts straight. "Anything else I should know about it, besides the fact that it prevents the two of you from joining (not that you'd wish to)?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Yes it does all of that." Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "And nothing more?" he asked, more awake than he'd been in the last hour. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I'm not sure if there is anything more. Why?" Nex asked. "Your not taking it." She said realizing. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Why not?" he asked with an easy, breezy air of nonchalance. "It's the perfect solution. Maria's going to try to destroy it, but if that doesn't work, I'm the ideal candidate. I've no powers to lose. No one who's been separated from me. And my skill at repression would put this dimension's Dr. Henry Jekyll to shame." A confident smile graced his lips as he regarded her. "If you don't believe me, simply ask me what my natural reflex--one I stifled, by the by--would have been when you woke me earlier." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex blinked shocked. "Why would you to take it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Does it matter?" he shrugged. "I doubt anyone else could safely volunteer. Say something goes wrong, and it's transferred to you. Let's be honest: You lose your temper on a regular basis. Think how many people would die if you bore the Rose. Heaven forbid it should happen when you're around Dreamer. You don't want to be responsible for her death. Lizzy isn't a good choice for reasons of both temperament and magic. And, while Maria might be able to keep herself in check, she'd lose her powers--poor payment indeed for willingly helping with a sister's friend's problem." He shook his head. "No, there's nothing else for it, if we want to stem the damage at all." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Fine." Nex said. "Fair. Enough" She sighed. "Alright let's go, i'm going to stop by my room have a shot of vodka and we can check on Maria and Lizzy" She said heading to the door. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I'll explain the situation to them and meet you back in the library, then," he agreed. This he did. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex did everything she said and entered the library. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Lewis had asked Maria if there was anything else the Rose of Repression did or might do, aside from what Nex had already told him. She was just answering him when Nex entered. ((Lewis figured it'd be good to have a sorcerer's perspective, too, just to make sure he 100% knows what he's in for. If Maria has nothing to add, please have her say as much.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "nex has already said everything" Maria said. "we will go through with it" Nex stood there and summoned her chakrams. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weir took off his blue waistcoat and set it at the opposite end of the room for safekeeping, just in case the energies involved got violent. The affair at the tavern some nights past had already destroyed his brown one; he didn't wish to lose another. He rejoined the group and stood at the ready. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Maria stood ready and nex stood ready just to make sure things go according to plan. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Sorry to have to ask, but what does "un se things got out of plan" mean? I haven't the foggiest.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (crap! Sorry!! I'm typing on my phone and forgot to check the message!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I edited my reply) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago The door opened and Isabella came into the library. Seeing what was going on she stopped dead. Her eyes widened as she took in the thorns sticking out of Dreamer's hands. "Good grief. When did - " she said, and then, "and who?". She stood to one side, not wanting to interrupt Maria's work, and stood watching with an intent expression. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lizzy pulled Isabella outside. "I'll explain" 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited (By the way, what was that last posting on the part 1 thread? It won't show up on my computer for some reason.) Isabella glanced back over her shoulder still trying to get a look at what Maria is up to. Once out of the room she let herself speak, words tumbled over each other. "Sorry, I didn't know you were working in here, you left the door open. - Well. So you weren't joking the other day about having magical powers. Very pleased to meet you. What's the matter?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "told you " Lizzy said smiling. "I thought nex closed the door" 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Nex is the werecat lady, right?" Isabella nods. "So what's going on? Who or what did that, are we in danger? ...although those look like fairly old injuries," she adds in judicious tones. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "yes they are and we are trying to remove them" dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (I'm assuming you mean Lizzy.) "Can I watch?" Isabella asks. Seeing Lizzy hesitate: "I'm a nurse. I might be able to help." 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago A scream is heard from inside. "Scratch that," Isabella said in an undertone. "Sounds as if they don't want to be interrupted right now." She turned her head listening intently. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (what do you mean?) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (It's OK Jekyll1886 caught it. For some reason, that posting was showing up blank on my computer, so I was wondering what it said. Aha, the gravy thickens! By the way, please bear time zones in mind. A brief non-progressing response like that may be fine if the other player can get straight back and ask another, but that posting of yours happened long after I'd gone to bed - I'm in GMT - and when you're only likely to get a couple of exchanges in a day, it means that by the time everybody else wants to start off again the other player's still got no further. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I know) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((Here's the repost you requested: Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago Nex sighed slapping him. "Look i'm tired to but you wanted to see this so your going to watch it! You aren't plagued with nightmares" Nex said looking like she hadn't slept in a week. Maria continued her research before stopping. "The only way to get rid of the rune is to destroy it while it's attaching to someone else." )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lewis was caught off guard by Isabella's sudden appearance, but managed not to move from where he was standing; not wishing to bollix the ritual, he didn't say anything, either. But he did look as if he wanted to give some manner of explanation to Isabella; his brows tilted up at the center apologetically, and there was the barest hint of a regretful shrug. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria looked at him. "Lewis be ready for immense pain if this doesn't work" She said and her hands glowed and she began to chant. THe rose began to glow bright red. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He nodded, steeling himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria said a incantation and the rose sprang to life removing itself from Dreamer causing her to scream and fall to the ground. THe rose looked like a monster. It seemed to target wier fly to him wrapping around him. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He gave a soft whine of pain and looked to Maria with pleading eyes, as if asking her to make her move before it was too late. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria did, she blasted the rose with magic that pushed all the book shelves behind her through the wall. SHe looked focused and Nex was thrown back by the power. The rose let out a wailing screech and it seemed to slowly burn away. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis looked shaken, but in one piece. He took a few deep breaths, in and out, before turning to thank Maria. "'Seems you've done it!" he declared with a relieved grin. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Rose let out an explosion being turning to ash. Maria stood there panting nodding before falling back and Nex catching her quickly. Dreamer stood up shakily and began to remove the bandages slowly but surely in to there was a pile on the floor. Her white hair fell to her waist and she was looking at Maria and Nex. She then flicked her hand and a spear appeared. She smiled tears in her eyes and she turned and tackle hugged Weir crying tears of joy. Nex however soon fell. "GAAHHH!" She cried out her chest glowing. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Gah!" said Lewis at the same moment, surprised by the tackle-hug but too polite to refuse it. If a person had been looking at only his face, this timing would've produced the odd effect of making him seem to have Nex's voice for an instant. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer froze immediantly turning to see Nex on her back clutching her chest has her form began to change. "NEX! What's happening!" Dreamer cried. "I-i didn't think this would happen so soon!" Nex cried. "Uh!" Dreamer said looking shocked. "Wha?" "That damn old man said that spell may not last long after he died!" Nex called crying now. "Dreamer" She said quietly. Dreamer rushed to her tears in her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well, thought Weir, this is...unexpected. He righted himself and beheld Dreamer and Nex. His eyes flashed to Maria. "Can you do anything?" Not waiting on an answer, he rushed to the door and called, "Lizzy! You may want to get in here!" There was an undertone of desperation to the words. He regarded Isabella. "It doesn't look good," he explained in a hushed voice. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Lizzy was nowhere to be found and Maria was out. "Lewis, why get help? Isn't this what you wanted? I'm going back to Dreamer, just not in the way you want. I'm not going back as a Hyde. I'm going back as the puzzle pieces to complete her" She said her form starting to have a silver cracks in it. "I just, don't want to leave" She said looking down quietly. "You have every right to live Nex! Every single right! I don't want you to be prohibited by me!" Dreamer called crying. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Isabella hurried in. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene and Nex's words. The first words she said were: "Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas". The cracks seem to pause for a moment. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited Godspeed, thought Lewis at Nex's words. "Indeed," he replied to Isabella. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Nex was still breathing heavily. "How did you do that?!" Dreamer asked. "It won't last" Nex said as the cracks furthered to look like petals. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Isabella kept her eyes on Nex. "Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas. Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas, it's just a holding spell do something, 's going on?" she added, but abandoned the question almost as she asked it. Whatever this was, it clearly wasn't hers to interrupt. 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((I've been letting the tags get garbled. Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "Look just let it happen" Nex said to Dreamer touching her chest and focusing a small orb came out with a chakram emblem on it and went in to Dreamer. "There is my power use it well" She said smiling. Dreamer was crying heavy now and Nex sat up and hugged Dreamer. "Never forget me" She said before her form started to fade by turning in to silver petals and disappearing. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago In silence Isabella watched the petals float to the ground and disappear. She took a step towards the crying Dreamer but didn't know what was safe to do - let alone right - and stood still. She thought she understood the gist of what had just happened; she didn't know whether to be glad or sorry. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Dreamer lay there bent over for a bit before sitting up eyes red and puffy. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "How do you...feel?" he asked, voice hardly more than a whisper. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "like I just lost my best friend" she said voice hoarse. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He lay a gentle hand on Dreamer's shoulder, the understanding and sympathy unspoken but present all the same. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thinking the best thing she could do was stay out of their way, Isabella kept quiet and turned to check on Maria. ((Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 Isabella is just keeping out of the way, becuae I'm tired. Tag me if you want me, though I can't promise I'll see that for a while either, might not check my e-mails very often. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer kept her head low in shock. The spell was temporary? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Would you...like some time? To...process, on your own?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I'll just go to my room" Dreamer said quietly teleporting. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Wizardblizzard )) Lewis blinked at the suddenness of it. "Well," he said, turning to Isabella, "that was...different." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Different is one word for it," says Isabella, startled out of her daze by the sudden disappearance of Dreamer. "Wherever did she learn to do that?... never mind that, anyway. What a thing to happen. Did I understand that right? That Nex was created from Dreamer, in some way, and she's gone bck again?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "That's my understanding of it," Lewis confirmed, walking to where he'd set down his waistcoat earlier. "Some wizard apparently separated them out with a spell," he said, putting it on, "which has now run its course. It remains to be seen what, if any, ramifications its ending may have for Dreamer." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Wizardblizzard )) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ( Jekyll1886 Why/how do you always bag all the roleplays before I can get to them...? :-P Well, because I'm tired I suppose so it takes longer for me to think of anything by which time someone else has nabbed it. Is it possible for more than one person to get in on a story? well, of course it is possible, look at Forgiveness, but people seem to be getting cross about that and the difficulty of keeping up with it, so I'm not sure if it's really supposed to happen or not.) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((I don't see why not. Of course, this isn't my discussion/thread, so I'd run it past Miss-Dreamerkat first, but I for one would welcome you. :-) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Yeah! I've taken apart in three stories at once before on this site! More than one storyline can happen on the same thread. Go ahead! Welcome!) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited (Thanks very much! This looks good. Jekyll1886 asked me to e-mail them, and if you want to contact me in private, you can message WizardblizzardDraws on DeviantArt.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Cool! I shall do that. Sorry didn't get this notification. I'm Miss-Dreamerkat if you wish to contact me. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Also, Maria and Lizzy are in the library, Nex and Lewis have just joined them, Dreamer's not there yet, correct? Or is she? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited She is in the library she is just very still and quiet so they can work 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (You can always start a new timeline! I'll sort it out after it's all done too.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((Alternatively, you could potentially just join in! There's a magic ritual about to go down; maybe Isabella wanders by?)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (OK! And I've e-mailed you as requested.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((Thank you! I've replied re: the timeline issue.)) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy